MacGuffin
MacGuffin is the 12th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 116th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and a kid embark on a dangerous jungle adventure in search of a legendary MacGuffin. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve (Tribal) *Mr. Gus (Crocodile) *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Virginia Minor Characters *Toucan *Lazy Bones *MacDonalds Worker Plot Day 14, Uncle Grandpa is lost in the jungle and the prized MacGuffin Uncle Grandpa is after is barely in reach and he expects the journey to be tougher than he expected as he still can not read the markings on the ancient map and promises not to panic. Day 15, Uncle Grandpa is starting to panic. Day 16, Uncle Grandpa figures that time is running out and the situation is not looking good. Day 21, Uncle Grandpa feels like he has lost his mind. Day 24, Uncle Grandpa is going bananas. Day 30, Uncle Grandpa still can't make out the map and it's totally incomprehensible, and Uncle Grandpa yells I'LL NEVER FIND THE MACGUFFIN! Virginia helps Uncle Grandpa by flipping the map upside down making it readable. Uncle Grandpa introduces Virginia as his enthusiastic co-pilot and that he's teaching her everything he knows. Uncle Grandpa goes over the plans to obtain the MacGuffin in extreme detail and Uncle Grandpa begins to sing. Lyrics: Uncle Grandpa: MacGuffin! MacGuffin! We're gonna get a MacGuffin! We're gonna get a MacGuffin! If Virginia had a nickel for every time he said that word, she then wonders what is a MacGuffin anyway, Uncle Grandpa is clueless until Belly Bag informs her that a MacGuffin is a plot device in the form of a desired object that the main character peruses often with little or no narrative explanation. Virginia still asks for what specifically is the MacGuffin they're after right now, Uncle Grandpa tells her there's no time to explain and she gets mad until Uncle Grandpa points out Tiger on a branch, they cower in fear as she's roaring at them. Uncle Grandpa gets what Tiger is saying and Virginia is confused as she thinks Tiger is going to eat them alive, Uncle Grandpa explains that she was telling them to keep right at the fork coming up. Uncle Grandpa thanks Tiger, signals his right turning signal, and Tiger waves goodbye. Uncle Grandpa explains that their river journey continued as the overgrown jungle consumed them. Day 35, They come across crocodiles as Virginia was petrified and Uncle Grandpa knew how to take care of them as he threw a fancy tea party, after that, they continues to float along the banks. Day 39, The two come across a tribe of pizzas as the pizzas punched a few holes in their boat and they calmed down after Uncle Grandpa shot a flare showing them their idol. After that, it was nothing but smooth sailing and the RV falls down a waterfall and launches it at the temple they were headed at, they walk around and go inside the temple where they would find the MacGuffin. Virginia wonders if this is actually the place, he double checks by talking to a skeleton who informs them that the MacGuffin is in the back, Uncle Grandpa thanks him and they go inside and the skeleton drops dead. Once inside the temple, Uncle Grandpa tells Virginia to stay put while he checks stuff out, he then finds drawings on the walls of the temple and figures that the place is packed with booby traps so they have to be super careful where they step in there. Uncle Grandpa sets off a trap and is almost killed by the rapidly rising spikes from the trap, Virginia tells Uncle Grandpa to look out and he misses the spikes behind him and comes to the conclusion that the trap is definitely spider holes and he continues. Uncle Grandpa then notices that his shoelace is untied and begins to panic, Virginia tells him to not panic as she runs towards him setting off a trap. As she's tying his shoe, a giant log swings down and knocks Uncle Grandpa into a wall, the wall he lands on is a spike filled fall and he's launched back to Virginia and she tells him to stand still while she ties his shoe. The log falls back and Uncle Grandpa is launched to the other side of the temple where he's smashed between two platforms and Virginia finishes tying his shoe. Their journey continues through the temple as it was an endless sea of twists and turns and together they conquered the most difficult of mazes, Uncle Grandpa decides to save the rest of the maze activity book for later as the MacGuffin awaits and he journeys off to a side of the temple where he's punched back, and decides to go the other way and Virginia follows. They moved deeper and deeper into the heart of the temple as it was hard to not set off a hidden booby trap, Uncle Grandpa decides to activate a booby trap and is bombarded with arrows, Virginia wants to know what Uncle Grandpa just did and he tells her nothing as the ceiling starts to collapse and they make a run for it. Now all they have to do is cross the bridge and the MacGuffin is theirs, Virginia can't wait to find out what the MacGuffin actually is. Uncle Grandpa tells Virginia that before they get the MacGuffin, he's going to get a giant gumball and he runs to a giant gumball machine, Virginia is standing in bewilderment and Uncle Grandpa asks Virginia if she wants one and she tells him not to do it, Uncle Grandpa deposits a quarter and hopes for a yellow one, Virginia yells out IT'S A TRAP and Uncle Grandpa wants to make sure that she doesn't want one. The gumball rolls down and Uncle Grandpa is prepared to eat it until Virginia pulls him out of the way so they can hurry and cross the bridge. They don't make it across and they fall to their deaths until Uncle Grandpa finally gets a hold of the gumball and makes a gum bubble and they float to safety. Virginia thanks Uncle Grandpa for saving them, Uncle Grandpa then says for them to go get the MacGuffin. They arrived to the part of the temple where the MacGuffin is located and finally the MacGuffin was in their sight, Uncle Grandpa thinks it's beautiful and if they wanted to capture the elusive prize, they would have to perform one final feat, he had to use exact change and order a MacGuffin. Uncle Grandpa gets the MacGuffin, Virginia asks Uncle Grandpa that the MacGuffin was just a breakfast sandwich, Uncle Grandpa tells her that it's a sausage, egg, and cheese MacGuffin and asks Virginia if she wants a bite, she informs Uncle Grandpa that they could have easily gotten one of those back home, Uncle Grandpa tells her that it wouldn't make for a very exciting story and continues to eat the MacGuffin. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I forgot what I was going to say". *This episode is a reference to Indiana Jones: Traders of the Lost Ark. *Virginia's name is a reference to Indiana Jones' name having their names be of a state in the U.S. *The total number of days that have gone by is 35 days, just over a month. *Belly Bag breaks the fourth wall by explaining that a MacGuffin is a plot device in the form of a desired object that the main character peruses often with little or no narrative explanation. **Virginia breaks the fourth wall when she falling and believes that she'll never know what the MacGuffin in the story is. ***Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall when he places his gum on the subtitles. *Uncle Grandpa's friends appeared as normal jungle creatures in this episode. *The fork in the river had an actual picture of a fork. *Virginia yelling "IT'S A TRAP is a reference to "Star Wars" Admiral Ackbar's saying. *The gumball rolling towards Uncle Grandpa and Virginia was a reference to Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Another scene where Uncle Grandpa was using a sack he has to determine the right move to get the MacGuffin was another reference to another scene in Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. *It can be inferred that the fast food place they arrived at was named MacDonald's as it's a clear reference to the fast food chain McDonald's. *The sausage, egg, cheese MacGuffin is a reference to the McDonald's breakfast food item the sausage, egg, cheese McMuffin. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying the number of days they've been out. **Uncle Grandpa going crazy. **Uncle Grandpa narrating the story. **Uncle Grandpa setting off booby traps. **Virginia trying to tie Uncle Grandpa's shoe. *Errors: **When Virginia finishes tying Uncle Grandpa's show lace, it disappears. **The arrows disappears from Uncle Grandpa in the next scene. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4